Buckle up! It's Fujisenpai's Birthday!
by LynLan24
Summary: Fuji thought everybody forgot his birthday, kirihara overslept on the bus again. Meanwhile, oishi and the others are planning a surprise party for fuji, oshitari likes to speak in acronyms, shishido likes to interpret. INUI DON'T SPIKE THE JUICE WITH AOZU


Buckle up! It's Fuji-senpai's Birthday.

Just like what the title says. It's fuji's birthday but nobody seems to remember, that's what he thought. Then a green eyed little demon from rikkai overslept in the bus again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Happy birthday syusuke-kun and to those who also have the same birthday.

I was writing this yesterday feb 28(my friend's birthday) when my friend sat beside me and saw what I was writing. I told her it was my birthday gift for her because fuji and kirihara are her favorite POT characters, then she asked me to post this fanfic so... here it is.

Please enjoy

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a wonderful morning in seigaku and oishi announced that there will be no after school tennis practice that day without any reason.

'today is the day I will formally celebrate my birthday' fuji thought.

"Eiji, wanna hang out after school?" he asked his redheaded best friend.

"nya, sorry fujiko but I have to do something 'important' after school" the redhead refused.

Fuji's smile faded.  
>"that's too bad"<p>

"I'm really sorry fujiko" then the redhead stood up from his seat and walk out of their classroom.

'he didn't even greet me' fuji thought bitterly.

Fuji walk out of their classroom to go to the cafeteria when he caught sight of echizen.

"echizen" he called.

Echizen turn around and look at him.  
>"what is it senpai?"<p>

"do you know what today is?" fuji asked with a wide smile.

"yes, its february 29, its leap year" the ichinen monotonously replied.

"I was wondering if you wanna-"

Fuji's sentence was cut off when ryoma's cellphone began to ring.

Echizen clicked the 'answer' button.

"yes? Okay, I'll be there"

Ryoma turned to his senpai again.

"I'm sorry senpai, I need to go horio said that he needs some help with something, what were you going to tell me again?"

"um... it's nothing, you should go" fuji lied.

Ryoma nodded then walk away.

Fuji sighed.

'even echizen doesn't seem to know how special this day is for me'

"damn I'm so fricking hungry" he heard a familiar voice.

Then he saw momo walking to the cafeteria.

"momoshiro"

Momo turned to see who called him and saw fuji.

"is there a matter fuji-senpai?" he asked.

"Do you wanna hang out after school?" fuji asked with his open hopeful blue eyes.

Momo began to sweat hard.  
>He gulped before replying<br>"I would love to fuji-senpai but-"

"you stupid peach!" Kaidoh suddenly appeared "I've been looking all over for you! Oishi-fukubuchou wants us to-" Kaidoh slapped his mouth shut with his hands when he saw the birthday boy.

"stupid snake" momo glared at him.

"oishi wants momoshiro to do what?" fuji asked curiously.

Kaidoh shook his head frantically.

"N-no, did I say oishi-fukubuchou? I mean a-ah... fuuma-sensei wants momoshiro to do something, yeah that's it I'm not lying. I swear"

"you're too defensive idiot" momo muttered under his breath.

"w-well come on peach!" Kaidoh grabbed momo then run with unbelievable speed.

"those two are so wierd" fuji commented.

Fuji tried to ask the ichinen trio and so are the non-regulars but they all said that they have something to do after school as well.

'is there anyone else I could spend my birthday with? They didn't even greet me' fuji sighed.

"Happy birthday fuji-senpai!"

Fuji turn around to look at the fangirls who greeted him and gave him birthday cards.

"um... thank you" he said gratefully.

"you're welcome senpai, now can you please sign our notebooks?" one of the girls said and handed fuji her notebook.

"eh?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fuji's hand felt numb, He just signed 50 notebooks of 50 fangirls.

He sighed "atleast they greeted me"

Meanwhile, in oishi's secret headquarter aka the tennis clubroom, a secret meeting is being held.

"is everything ready?" oishi asked.

"I still need to bake the cake" eiji answered.

"are you sure you know how to bake eiji?" oishi asked nervously.

"of course! I'll just follow baking book to make a cake" actually, eiji really don't know how to bake and he never tried to before.

Oishi had a bad feeling about letting eiji bake the cake but ignored it.

"Can I make the juice?" inui asked with his creepy smile that means 'Danger Ahead'.

"NO!" everyone answered in unison including the non-regulars and first years.

"if inui-senpai is the one to make the juice for the party, I'd rather die in thirst" echizen muttered.

"momoshiro, did you invite atobe and the others already?" oishi asked momo.

"yes and oshitari-san said that they'll come after school, I also contacted fuji-senpai's otouto and he also approved of it" momo answered then grin.

"that's good, now I want you and Kaidoh to follow fuji and make sure he stays away from the clubroom until everything is ready" oishi ordered.

"roger oishi-senpai" momo saluted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, outside seigaku.

"aw darn it! I overslept in the bus again" Kirihara Akaya said in irritation.

"but that's okay, I'll just bother the seigaku regulars with my sudden visit"

"Eh? Where is everybody?" akaya looked around the tennis courts of seigaku but nobody's there.

"aren't they suppose to be practicing already? I think class is over already"

Akaya kept on walking around the courts and could feel someone watching him.

"hey isn't that Kirihara Akaya of Rikkai mamushi?" momo asked the boy beside him. They were currently hiding behind a large tree near the tennis courts.

"what's that bastard doing here?" Kaidoh hissed.

Akaya ignored the feeling of being watched and keep walking around the tennis courts until he caught a sight of a brunet sitting on a bench.

"finally, I find someone to bug" akaya muttered then walk closer to the brunet.

"hey" the green eyed adorable boy of rikkai dai called.

The brunet turned to him and that's when he realized who the brunet was.

"f-fuji?"

"kirihara? what are you doing here?" fuji asked.

"um... I..."

'of all people, why does it have to be fuji?' Akaya screamed in his head.

"if you came to bug us, too bad because we don't have afternoon practice today" fuji said.

Akaya's face fell.  
>"too bad, oh well! I'll just go home then" akaya enthusiastically said then turn around to walk away.<p>

"wait! stay!" when fuji suddenly stopped him.

Akaya began to sweat hard. He's still a little scared of fuji after their match.

"Ah... Why? Is there something wrong?" kirihara asked with a nervous expression.

"no not really, I just want to hang out with you for a little while if you don't mind" fuji said. He really feels lonely and he need someone to spend his SUPPOSED to be special day with and not ALONE.

"huh? hang out? but why me?" the younger boy asked in bewilderment.

"um... I just need someone to hang out with today" okay, that was an unacceptable excuse.

"so I'm like only your last option?" kirihara asked.

Fuji nodded and the green eyed boy groaned in indignation. He was annoyed at the fact that he was only a last option for fuji to hang out with.

"tsk. fine, where do you plan to hang out?" akaya asked.

"how 'bout we eat some burgers and ice creams" fuji offered.

Akaya's face lighten up when he heard fuji. He was so damn hungry from walking around tokyo since the bus dropped him to its last destination.

"I like that!" then he jumped up and down like an excited little 5 year old who wants his mommy to buy him a new toy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fuji watched with interest as kirihara munch on his 5th burger like a little child.

"you got mayonaise on the side of your lips" fuji noticed.

Akaya was about to lick the side of his lips when fuji suddenly wiped the mayonaise with his thumb.  
>Then fuji absentmindedly licked his thumb.<p>

Akaya stared with pink tints on his cheeks, dumbfounded at the brunet's action.

"what's wrong?" fuji asked worried at the younger boy's frozen state.

"uh... it's nothing" Akaya lied.  
>"are you sure you don't wanna eat and you're treating me out?" he asked.<p>

"yes, I'm not in the mood to eat anyway" fuji shrugged.

"why?"

Fuji sighed before saying "today is my birthday and none of my friends remember, they didn't even bother to greet me" fuji stopped the urge to pout because that is so out of his character.

"WHAT?" akaya exclaimed and earned himself the wierd stares of the other customers.

"today is your birthday?" he asked in surprise.

"yes, I can only formally celebrate my birthday every 4 years" fuji explained.

Akaya suddenly ran out of the fast food restaurant they were currently in.

'oh great, he left me too' fuji sulked on his seat.

"happy birthday fuji-san" akaya handed fuji a small stuff green eyed black cat.

"sorry, that's the only thing I could afford" akaya rubbed his nape shyly.

Fuji gave the boy his grateful smile.  
>"thank you kirihara"<p>

Akaya also gave him his rare genuine smile.  
>"thank you for your treat"<p>

Akaya's phone suddenly began to ring.

"hello? huh? O-okay mum" then the boy hung up.

He turned to fuji "sorry fuji but I need to go home immediately, my mum thought I skipped class" akaya said apologetically.

"its okay, you better go she might be very worried" fuji said.

"happy birthday fuji" Akaya said before he walk out.

'thank you kirihara' fuji thought as he tentatively touch the stuff black cat with the green eyes.

"oh, I forgot my bag on the tennis courts" fuji said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"this is bad!" momo exclaimed on the phone.

"this is really bad! eiji's cake exploded in the oven" oishi said from the other line.

"huh? you mean there's no more cake?" momo asked.

"unfortunately, yes and we're all covered in pink, blue and green substances" oishi explained.

"Ore-sama doesn't like this color!" momo heard atobe scream from the other line.

"S.T.H.A." was that oshitari?

"Shut the hell up atobe!" momo heard shishido interpreted oshitari's wierd acronyms.

"we lost track of fuji-senpai" momo finally said.

"What? How can we celebrate without the birthday boy?" oishi panicked on the other line.

"T.P.S." momo heard oshitari mumbled.

"This party sucks" and shishido's interpretation.

"look for him momo" oishi ordered.

"GAH!" then arai suddenly burst on the door "Fuji-senpai is here!"

"Aaah!"

"No!"

"We still have no cake nya!"

"Oishi-senpai! Inui-senpai is trying to spike the juice with aozu!"

"Inui don't spike the juice with aozu!"

"Ore-sama hates the color blue! I like purple better!"

"F.Y.A.J.S.T.F.U!"

"Fuck you atobe! Just shut the fuck up!"

"Momo! Fuji is already here just get in here immediately!"

"Aniki is coming!"

SLAM!

The door was slammed open by the birthday boy himself.

"What's going on here?" fuji demanded.

He was surprised to see his teammates, the first years, non-regulars, the hyoutei regulars and the others covered with blue, red and green colored substances.

"H.B.F." that was oshitari.

"Happy birthday fuji" and that was shishido.

"eh? you prepared a birthday party for me?" fuji was astounded.

"um... yeah but sadly, your party is ruined" taka said apologetically.

Fuji giggled at them.

"eh... what's so funny?" gakuto asked.

"you guys, I don't need any party you could've just greeted me" fuji said still giggling.

"but we want to make your birthday special fujiko, you can only celebrate your birthday properly every 4 years" eiji reasoned.

"its alright, really. Um... what's with the gooey colors?"

Oishi and the others looked at each other then laugh.

"Oishi, you're covered in red goo" eiji laughed.

"look at yourself eiji, you're covered in blue" oishi laughed as well.

"eiji-senpai tried to bake a cake for you but it exploded in the oven and this is the result" echizen explained. He was covered with blue and green substance.

Fuji smiled warmly at his redheaded friend.  
>"you did that for me?"<p>

"of course fujiko"

"I thought you forgot about my birthday"

"I'd die before I forget your birthday"

"thank you eiji" then fuji smiled with his genuine smile "thank you everyone"

"happy birthday aniki" yuuta greeted.

"I thought you'll never come" fuji hugged his brother.

"Aniki! you don't need to hug me" yuuta protested.

"happy birthday fuji" mizuki greeted but fuji didn't even acknowledged him and just kept hugging a blushing yuuta.

"Let's get the party starting nya!"

Eiji turn the music on.

"happy birthday fuji" taka greeted then grabbed his racket and... Oh yeah!  
>"BURNING! Let's party!" he began to swing his racket to the music along with his body.<p>

The clubroom door opened then momo and kaidoh went inside.

"the party started without us?" momo asked surprised to see everyone already starting the party.

He and kaidoh walk towards fuji.  
>"happy birthday fuji-senpai" he and kaidoh said in unison.<p>

"thanks" fuji smiled at them.

"I'm thirsty, let's grab some juice mamushi"

"don't call me that you stupid peach"

Momo and kaidoh grabbed the plastic cups and pour the juice in it.

"GAH!"

"POISON!"

They both gasped as they run towards the door.

"OUT OF OUR WAY!" they ran out of the door then the sounds of them both throwing up and screaming could be heard.

"mada mada dane"

"INUI-SENPAI SPIKED THE JUICE WITH AOZU!"

"Inui! I told you not to spike the juice!"

"everyone, please don't drink the juice anymore! It's hazardous!"

And so fuji had a wonderful birthday party after all and they all live happily ever after... Just kidding, let's not forget about our beloved spectacled captain in germany.

"too bad I can't celebrate fuji's birthday with them" Tezuka sighed.  
>"this sucks" then he stomped his way towards his room in the rehabilitation center he's currently in.<p>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oshitari: T.A.H.T.Y.R.L.T.L.A.C.F.

Shishido: The author hopes that you readers like this lame and crappy fanfiction.

Oshitari: S.H.T.Y.E.R.T.A.S.E.W.T.  
>Shishido: She hopes that you enjoyed reading this as she enjoyed writing this.<p>

Oshitari: I.B.T.S.I.P.B.M.A.A.T.L.  
>Shishido: Hey not too long!<p>

Oshitari: S.W.I.M.  
>Shishido: oh just shut up.<p>

Oshitari: P.R.I.Y.L.T.S.F.  
>Shishido: Please review if you like this stupid fanfiction.<p>

Oshitari: R.W.M.T.A.V.H.  
>Shishido: Reviews will make the author very happy.<p>

Oshitari: I.L.S.W.I.A.D.Y.T.  
>Shishido: shut up oshitari!<p>

Oshitari: N.I.W.T.A.Y.C.M.M.F.Y.  
>Shishido: Oh yeah? F.Y. too! you S.O.A.B.!<p>

Oshitari: O.Y.Y.A.S.A.I.S.  
>Shishido: That's it I'm not your interpreter anymore!<p>

Lyn: Don't mind Oshitari and Shishido, I hope you like this stupid fic. Please review. Thank you... :))


End file.
